sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Social inclusion
"Diversity is the one true thing we all have in common. Celebrate it every day." Anonymous Action Ideas * Homeless projects * Fuel poverty projects * Sensory gardens * Multicultural events * Community walking projects * Advocate expenses for volunteers, so that no-one should be out of pocket from volunteering, and it isn't something just for those that can afford it Why it matters (article needed) See also *Elders and sustainability *Environmental justice *Community & voluntary action *High Street UK 2015 UK links *Inclusion Website of the Centre for Economic and Social Inclusion *New Policy Institute Think tank *Monitoring Poverty and Social Exclusion Authoritative UK site for statistics on poverty and social exclusion. Latest available data from official sources *Social Exclusion Unit Part of the Office of the Deputy Prime Minister (government) *Environments For All *Community cohesion - Infomation from the Home Office News UK * January 26 2006, Local Environment Quality information for all Comment *New Start editorial April 26 2006 - Gordon Brown must feel he’s on a hiding to nothing. Not only is the premiership tantalisingly beyond arm’s reach, but his holy grail - the elimination of child poverty - is proving ever more elusive. *New Start editorial March 22 2006 - This is Groundhog Day. You may have seen it before. Whichever way you look at it, it looks like yesterday or the day before, or the day, week or year before that. *New Start editorial March 8 2006 - What goes around really does come around. Twenty-five years after Michael Heseltine became minister for Merseyside, he’s back again advising the Tories about inner-city policy. As an admission of a party’s failure, that’s breathtaking. *New Start editorial March 1 2006 - So there is to be a cabinet minister for social exclusion. Hang out the bunting. Prepare the street parties. Let the disadvantaged celebrate with a display of choreographed forelock-tugging. *New Start editorial February 15 2006 - Buildings, both the elegant and inspiring ones and the ugly ones, impose their presence on a community. Line the Thames with discount warehouse sheds and you’ll facilitate a discount warehouse mentality. Resources * Monitoring poverty and social exclusion 2005 by Guy Palmer, Jane Carr and Peter Kenway, published by the Joseph Rowntree Foundation is available via their website *Mobilising Britain’s Missing Workforce, Unemployment, incapacity benefit, and the regions, Steve Fothergill and John Grieve Smith, Catalyst Working Paper published: September 2005, ISBN 1 904508 16 2 Paperback: 40 pages *Participatory approaches to research on poverty, Joseph Rowntree Foundation, March 2004. This study, by Fran Bennett with Moraene Roberts, gives an overview of 'participatory' approaches to research and inquiry into poverty in the UK. 'Participatory' approaches respect the expertise of people with direct experience of poverty and give them more control over the research process and more influence over how findings are used. A free pdf version of the report (0.3 Mb) can be downloaded via the website. External links checked Philralph 08:49, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Category:LS Ideas BankCategory:Social wellbeing